


Раз, два, три, четыре, пять

by leoriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, first 'real' kiss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз никогда не целовался по-настоящему, в романтическом плане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз, два, три, четыре, пять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892816) by [weardodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo). 



  
Раз, два, три, четыре, пять  
Тигра я хочу поймать.  
Неудача? Что ж, опять   
Буду тигра я искать.  


Проблема была не в том, что Стайлз никогда ни с кем не целовался. Он целовался. Нет, правда!  
 _Лучше прикуси язык._  
Но Стайлз никогда не целовался по-настоящему, в романтическом плане. Ну, вы поняли – с засовыванием языка в чужой рот, облапыванием друг друга и непристойными звуками, которые, казалось, прилагались к настоящим поцелуям по умолчанию.  
Стайлз видел такое по телевизору, в интернете и… да все вокруг этим только и занимались.  
 _Надо же было родиться таким неудачником._  
Но скоро все изменится! Он не станет больше мириться со своей судьбой. Выйдет из клуба никто-так-и-не-поцеловал-меня-по-настоящему! Главное – выбрать для этого дела надежного парня, и тогда все получится. Да, ему хотелось в первый раз поцеловаться в засос именно с парнем. Только с парнем… по, гм, личным причинам.  
Да раз плюнуть, у него ведь куча знакомых. Вокруг вообще одни только парни! Всех не перечесть. Легче легкого. _Найти парнишку – просто уж слишком!_  
Ладно, стоило признать: это было слишком оптимистично.  
Но должен ведь существовать на свете парень, который захочет его поцеловать, правда?  
Стайлз тщательно подготовился к своей следующей встрече со стаей (по большей части морально). Ему нужно было лишь присмотреться к присутствующим и выбрать достойную кандидатуру.  
Как в той считалке – «Раз, два, три, четыре, пять…», только вместо тигров он будет охотиться на оборотней. То есть, не совсем охотиться… черт, да какая вообще разница.

Кандидатура Скотта не обсуждалась. Ясное дело, что Скотт не откажется помочь лучшему другу, но лучше было даже не пробовать. Ну нет! Это как с родным братом целоваться. И кстати, они уже как-то целовались в пятом классе – просто поцеловались без языка и сладострастных стонов, интересно было попробовать. _Слушай, давай… не будем._  
В общем, Скотт никак не подходил. 

Айзек казался удачной кандидатурой… Если забыть о том, что сейчас он крутил со Скоттом и Эллисон.   
_Везучие же ублюдки._  
В общем, Айзека тоже стоило исключить. 

А Дерек? Нельзя отрицать, что его мускулистое тело было совершенным, или делать вид, что Стайлз ни разу о нем не фантазировал. Но, увы, убийственные взгляды Дерека не оставляли ему шансов. Стайлз иногда всерьез задумывался, сделал ли Дерек что-то со своими бровями, чтобы они придавали ему такой угрожающий вид, или у него просто появляется это выражение лица каждый раз, когда он видит Стайлза поблизости. _Скорее второе._ Так что не стоит, если только на Стайлза вдруг не найдет самоубийственный порыв. Да и вроде Дерек вроде бы спал с учительницей литературы.   
Прости, Дерек, ничего не выйдет. 

Крис… А что он вообще делает в логове оборотней? Ладно, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Или охотнику на оборотней. Раз уж он был мужчиной в пределах видимости, то стоило подумать и о нем. Хм… честно говоря, было бы неплохо, если бы у партнера уже имелся какой-то опыт. Не зря же есть поговорка, что лучше учиться водить на подержанной машине… Или нет такой поговорки? Ладно, если ее нет, то почему бы ей не появиться? Но вернемся к плану. Хоть Крис чертовски привлекателен, любой, кто неожиданно попытался бы засунуть язык ему в рот, умер бы мучительной смертью. Даже если бы он сам не успел среагировать, то Эллисон точно вступится за честь отца.   
Значит, никаких симпатичных папиков.  
И остается только… вот черт! 

Питер.   
А он неплохо сохранился… нет, правда неплохо. Ходячая реклама «эй, я ведь тоже из Хейлов, а Хейлы – чертовски сексуальные ребята». И все его поведение выражалось фразой «сядь на колени к дяде Питеру, у меня есть для тебя конфетка!». Это должно было как минимум настораживать, и даже до чертиков пугать. Хуже, чем все фильмы ужасов, вместе взятые! Жуткая-жуткая жуть.   
Но это одновременно и пугало, и заводило.   
«Да пропади оно пропадом», – подумал Стайлз. Сделав шаг навстречу, он отбросил все сомнения и прыгнул.   
Питер не растерялся, когда Стайлз обхватил его ногами за талию, и положил руки ему на задницу. К этому поцелую определенно прилагались все облапывания, засовывания и все непристойные звуки, которые только можно было придумать.


End file.
